The present invention relates to an eyeglass case and, in particular, to a case which provides maximum protection in a compact storage member.
It is well recognized that present-day eyeglass cases do not satisfy a need for a receptacle that is slim and sleek in design but which nevertheless carries a variety of different frames safely and securely. Eyeglass cases that afford maximum protection are a necessity in today's marketplace in view of the high cost associated with prescription lenses including the frames. This is particularly true with respect to prescription glasses that are polychromic in nature.
The present invention has effectively solved the limitations of the prior art by providing a contoured shape eyeglass case that is compact in outline but includes a hard shell on the front side of the case for supporting and protecting the lenses.
This invention also includes an adjustable strap which enables the temples of the frame to be folded and securely held in place outside the rear flexible panel of the case.